monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile
,,Ten strój mówi wielbcie mnie" - Cleo w ,,Różnicach kulturowych kłów i futer". Cleo jest córką mumii i ma w przybliżeniu 5842 lat (czy coś koło tego).Chodzi z Deuce'm Gorgon'em i jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny Potworniarek.Wydaje się arogacka i apokryczna,ale ma złote serce. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps. Jest najbardziej popularnym potworem z MH. Stroje Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg|Cleo de Nlie uniform Potworniarek Cleo de nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile Podstawowy Cleo gloom beach.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Dawn of the dance cleo.png|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance Kold.JPG|Upiorny nocleg / piżama party/śmiertelnie zmęczony 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance Stroje Cleo Podstawowy Dziewczyna, ma kombinezon ze złotych bandaży, a na nim błękitne bolerko. Do tego zestawienia na szyi wiąże bandaż, który dodaje elegancji. Jej makijaż jest nieco mocniejszy, a pod okiem jest niewielki kryształek. Dopełnieniem są złote sandały na koturnach. Na włosach błyszczą żółto/ złote pasemka,a na czubku głowy mieni się złota opaska. Dawn of the Dance Nasza Cleopatra zakłada szmaragdowo - złotą sukienkę z jednym rękawkiem. Szmaragdowe buty, na końcu obcasu mają mały brązowo złoty diament. Jako wykończenie na prawą nogę zakłada błyszczące na brązowo bandaż. Fryzurę upina z tyłu, co daje efekt krótszych włosów. Gloom Beach Cleopatra ubrana jest w kostium z bandarzy, w kolorach złoto czarnym.Góra kostiumu trzyma się na prawym ramieniu. Jako dodatki stosuje kolczyki w kształcie piramidy, wachlarz, turkusowe okulary, oraz na dole ma przewiązaną chustę koloru okularów. Piżama ( upiorny nocleg,śmiertelnie zmęczony ) Piżama Cleo jest uszyta na wzór bandarzy.. jest w kolorach turkusu oraz żółci, jej fryzura jest inna niż na codzień ponieważ grzywka jest upięta z boku, więc czoło jest lekko odsłonięte . Jako dodatki zakłada : turkusowe kapcie i złotą maskę na oczy z Okiem Horusa (Bóg egipski). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|226px|MumiaCleo de Nile jest dzieckiem Imhotep, mumii z filmu z 1932 roku, Universal The Mummy, w reżyserii Karla Freudathumb|207px z udziałem Boris Karloff. Historia The Mummy dotyczy wykopaliska archeolicznego, które odkrywa szczątki egipskiego księcia Imhotep. W przypatku gdzy człowiek wyprawy odczytuje na głos Scroll of Thoth, mumia jest przywracana do życia, a potem spędza czas na poszukiwaniu reinkernacji jego kochanka, księżniczki starożytnych. Podczas gdy księżniczka w The Mummy wygląda bardzo podobnie, najbardziej znany portret postaci pochodzi od Elizabeth Taylor z 1964 roku. Styl Cleo de Nile wyrażnie odzwierciedla jej ciemne włosy z grzywką, złotą biżuterie i styl,a napewno wyniosłe nastawienie egipskiej księżniczki. Ciekawostki *Cleo jest najstarszym potworem w Monster High. Draculaura, druga, jeśli chodzi o wiek, jest od niej młodsza o mniej więcej 4000 lat. *Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna. *Jej każdy strój ma złotą biżuterię. *Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Co jest wyjątkowo bez sensu bo patrząc na jaj wiek "żyła" ona za czasów starego państwa a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa to daje około 1715 lat różnicy *Ma siostrę Neferę, która jest od niej starsza o 3 lata. *Deuce to jej chłopak od 70 lat (według jej a według jego nie wie) *Jej każdy strój musi zawierać bandaże. Gdy ich nie będzie Cleo zamieni się w pył. Galeria Cleo GB.JPG Cleo gloom beach.jpg Cleo.jpg Cleo Chill.jpg Dawn of the dance cleo.png 898ad7ce00177a8f4e6b32b6.jpeg Chillider.jpg|In Fear Sqad Vanity.jpg|Toaletka Cleo bla bla.jpg dom cleo.jpg|Dom Cleo cleoksiazka.jpg|Postać Cleo w książce kold.JPG Hisetka.jpg|link=Hissette cleo.2.b.jpg Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg Cleo De Nile.jpg|Cleo ma kryzys:-( cdotd.jpeg|Cleo Dawn On The Dance mhteam.jpg|Cleo w Fearledaing GB-Cleo.JPG|Cleo Gloom Beacch Rysunek kolczyki CDN.jpeg|Kolczyki Z Cleo De Nile Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg Ubieranka GB CDN.JPG|Cleo Gloom Beach Ubieranka h.jpg|Cleo De Nile-poker face.Cała reszta bandy-piękne białe ząbki i kły:-) hihi.jpg|UPSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! ZŁY FRYZJER!!! kiss!.jpg|KISS♥!!!!!!LOVE♥ Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142058-1300-1000.png|Cleo 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142083-1300-1000.png|Potworniarki 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203976-900-720.png Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203962-900-706.png Monster high got human high by xibira-d3ksfqe.jpg|W "ludzkiej" wersji 76543gf.JPG|AAAAAA images (22).jpg|glooom beach 2345678tgrtgtsr34567.JPG 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG 234567890-ytrftgyk23w4e678976543.JPG 1q23456786543245tfrgrfger45.JPG|''Nie na czasie? Czas to ja!'' 2324247531622244902.JPG|''Talizmanie usłysz mnie! Ja na tobie znów być chce!'' Pobrane (5).jpg Zdjęcie0345.jpg Zdjęcie0344.jpg Zdjęcie0341.jpg Zdjęcie0336.jpg Zdjęcie0331.jpg Tort.jpg Postacie z stardoll.jpg Postacie 4.jpg Postacie 3.jpg Postacie 2.jpg Postacie 1.jpg Postacie.jpg Image 0.preview 1 .jpg Monster-High-monster-high-27091935-894-894.jpg MH-new-outfits-monster-high-27047652-900-600.jpg Snapshot 6 (9-30-2011 7-55 PM).png Rrrr.jpg Dp62.PNG Dp59.PNG Cleozi.png Cleo Protects the statue.png Cleo00781.png Monster-High-Dead-Tired-monster-high-26263854-756-434.jpg 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg Cleo de nile my avatar.jpg 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG 87535697358-67358-5973038258324.JPG 362758317469307909538226899073789.JPG 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG `2353744565578655687434643.JPG 27edfc9678a410e8aebbb6c32684ba00-d4cl0qm.jpg 42b543e78682504b4b007e44cf86fde9-d34m36a.jpg e995bfd34af50727cfb508cb30b2d853-d32xgz1.jpg Bo Cleo to wie jak tron wygląda.JPG|Bo Cleo to wie jak tron wygląda . No niezupełnie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Ramzes de Nile Kategoria:Nefretete de Nile Kategoria:Nefera de Nile Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Deuce Gorgon Kategoria:Piramidy Kategoria:Postacie wzięte z filmu Kategoria:Postacie wzięte z książki Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Goria Kategoria:Toralei Stripe